Film FestivAHl
Film FestivAHl is a Specy Spooktacular III episode. It is the 28th episode on the DVD and the 104th Specy Spooktacular episode. In this episode, Flaky gets trapped in a scary movie and must fight her way out. Roles Starring *Flaky Featuring Note: these only show up in the end credits *Zombie #1 *Zombie #2 *Zombie #3 *Handy Zombie *Trippy Zombie *Ghost #1 *Hippy Ghost *Ghost #2 *Ghost #3 *General Ghost *Ghost #4 *Ghost #5 *Skeleton #1 *Skeleton #2 *Howdy Skeleton *Josh Skeleton *Skeleton #3 *Skeleton #4 *Mrs. Grave *Mr. Grave Appearances *Lumpy Plot Flaky is watching a movie. A character (Mr. Grave) kills a zombie in it, scaring Flaky. When she sees that part is over, she sighs in relief, only to be randomly teleported into the movie. She sees zombies, ghosts, and skeletons rising from their graves and screams. Lumpy goes to her side to fight the monsters, but is immediately pulled into the dirt by a hand. Flaky runs past Zombie #1, whom attempts to grab her skull but misses due to her quills. Zombie #2 reaches to grab her skull but gets it inside her mouth by accident and gets drool all over its hand. Flaky sees what is going on and simply keeps running, seeing that it helps her win. Zombie #3 is impaled on her quills. Flaky keeps going, only to be stopped by Handy Zombie and Trippy Zombie. Handy is about to hit Flaky with a shovel, but drops it for you-know-what-reason. Trippy tries to trip Flaky but Flaky jumps over. Flaky's reflexes get her through all of her attacks: Ghost #1, Hippy Ghost, Ghost #2, Ghost #3, Ghost #4, and Ghost #5 but bumps into the General Ghost. The General Ghost, the leader of the ghosts, fights Flaky with a stick made of mud, and Flaky makes one too, and they fight, but both of them bump into skeletons. This oddly scares General Ghost and he disappears, leaving Flaky to fight Skeleton #1, Skeleton #2, Howdy Skeleton, Josh Skeleton, Skeleton #3, and Skeleton #4. Flaky thinks it is over, only for Mr. and Mrs. Grave (the main characters of the movie) to help her fight them. Together, they kill all the skeletons, and they triumph in victory. We see the television screen say "THE END" and fade to black, and suddenly it turns out, it was a movie, and there were just actors playing the monsters, making Flaky happy again - happy to know that ghosts, zombies, and skeleton monsters aren't real. The iris closes on them, only for General Ghost to fly past the screen, and Flaky, Mr. Grave, and Mrs. Grave to scream off-screen. Moral Smile for the camera! Deaths None of the zombies or ghosts die, but are simply defeated. *All of the skeletons are killed by Flaky, Mr., and Mrs. Ghost. (note that this doesn't actually kill them, as the skeletons are actors.) *Flaky, Mr., and Mrs. Ghost are all killed by General Ghost. Trivia *This episode has 20 featuring characters, according to the credits, despite (nearly) all of them appearing to be Generic Tree Friends. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular